


My heaven

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很久以前写的SD文，很渣，所以……请拍</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heaven

Title：My heaven

 Author：馒头君

 Pairings：Sam/Dean

 Rating：NC17番外

 Summary：炼狱！Sam&吸血鬼！Dean，血腥场面可能会引起不适。P.S宋体代表现在，黑体代表过去。祝观赏愉快~\\(≧▽≦)/~

 

 

Sam如愿地来到了这个没有色彩几乎都是由纯粹的黑白组成的世界。他抬起头望向被干枯纵横的树枝分割成一块块的天空，阴沉压抑的灰白色让他感到沉闷得透不过气。周围是一片死寂，空气中弥漫着腥咸潮湿的血气，这让Sam身体中的某些东西在蠢蠢欲动。不远处灌木丛里突然传来窸窸窣窣枯叶被踩碎枯枝被折断的声音，一点点向他靠近，这让他屏住呼吸，机警地望向声音的来源。

 一个狼人从灌木丛里冲了出来扑向他，他灵巧地向一侧躲闪，狼人扑了个空，脚掌在地上猛地一蹬转身用针尖一样的瞳孔看着他，露出牙齿，喉咙里发出低沉的吼叫。

 Sam身体微微前倾，活动了一下手腕，全神贯注地注视着狼人等待着它的攻击。

 狼人嘶吼着扑了上来。Sam向右侧轻轻滑了一步躲开狼人的正面攻击，用双手卡住狼人的脖子将它压制在一旁的树干上。

 “不好意思，打听些事情。”

 

**他发现Dean的时候，那个罪魁祸首吸血鬼已经不见了踪影。那时Dean的身体无力地滑落在地，丰满优美的嘴唇上满是深红色的血迹，睫毛低垂着，虚弱地看着他，轻轻唤了一声“Sammy”。**

**他连忙跑过去抱住Dean，发现Dean浑身冰冷，像一具没有生命的尸体。**

**“Oh jesus.”他听见自己用颤抖的声音说，“Dean，告诉我事情并不是我想的那样，他没有把你……”**

**Dean颓废悲伤的眼神似乎证实了他的想法。他的心脏狠狠地揪在了一起，不知所措地抱紧怀里的人。**

**“Sammy，你……离我远一些。”Dean用沙哑的声音说着，锋利的牙齿从他口中慢慢伸出。他轻易地挣脱了Sam的胳膊，将身体紧紧贴着身后的墙壁，“我可以听见你的心跳……”**

**Sam注意到他的哥哥目光虚弱涣散，却望向他的脖颈。他感到一阵窒息的绝望。**

 

他在丛林中奔跑着，拷问猎杀他所遇到的一切怪物。终于，他在河边看到了一个熟悉的身影，那是他的Dean，即使在这个充满污浊血腥的世界里依然如此迷人和美丽。

 Dean被一群吸血鬼围在中间，但他并不慌张，握着厚重长刀的手腕在空气中旋转，划出一个危险的圆圈。他笑着伸出舌尖舔了舔丰满的嘴唇，在飞溅的血雨中开始了致命的舞蹈，变成吸血鬼后更加有力量更加灵活的身体让他在围攻中丝毫不占下风。

 Sam微笑着，舒展了一下筋骨，扑向了那个试图从身后偷袭Dean的家伙。

 

**“把窗帘拉上，该死的……”Dean显然十分焦躁，他如同困兽一般在屋子里踱步，打碎了房间里所有的灯和能发出响声的东西。变成吸血鬼后变得格外敏锐的五感让他十分不安，最要命的是他现在十分饥饿，他可以清晰地听见Sam的心跳，可以看到Sam脖颈的皮肤下动脉最细微的搏动，甚至可以听见自己的牙齿刺破皮肤的声音，和甜美的血液滑过喉咙时的满足感。Dean狠狠咽下一口口水，移开视线不去看Sam。**

**“Sam，你快点动手吧。”**

**“什么？”**

**“快动手杀了我，在我伤害到你或者别人之前。”**

**Sam惊讶地看着Dean将长刀递给他，他下意识挥手将刀拍落，“你在说什么？Dean，我不可能杀你的。”**

**“你以为我想死吗？我想过无数种死法，从没想过会这么死去。”Dean弯腰拾起刀，转身向门口走，“那我去找别的猎人。”**

**“不。”Sam死死抓住Dean的胳膊，“你不会死的，Dean，你不可以这样。”**

**“还有什么办法？！”Dean像被烫到了一样甩开Sam的手，语气强硬地冲Sam怒吼，“我完蛋了，Sam，这必须有个了断。”**

**“我那次被恶魔附身时恳求你杀了我，你那时是怎么想的？”Sam用同样的语气吼回去， “你杀不了我，难道你认为我会让你去死？你是我的哥哥，我愿意为你做任何事情。”**

**“我不会让你死。你牺牲了一切来保护我，就让我保护你一次好吗？”Sam的语气软了下来，几乎实在哀求，“我不能失去你，Dean。”**

**Dean睁大眼睛看着他，碧绿色的深处像是有一汪水。他垮下紧绷的双肩开始颤抖，用手掌盖住脸狠狠地搓了搓，声音沙哑且疲惫，“真是太糟糕了，Sam。而且……我现在快克制不住了。我马上就要像那些我们猎杀的怪物一样凶残嗜血。”**

**“我知道，我知道，你只需要等我一下好吗？”Sam安抚性地按了按了Dean颤抖不已的肩膀，“我会想办法去医院弄些血。不要出门，Dean，我很快就回来，求你了。”**

**“那你快些，我坚持不了多久了。”Dean将嘴唇咬出血，从牙缝里挤出这句话，然后紧紧闭上了眼睛。**

 

 “怎么了Sammy，喝死人血了？”Dean戏谑的声音从头上方传来，同时一只带着血迹和薄茧的手掌伸到他面前。

 他轻笑了一下，握住那只手让Dean拉他起身，还不忘了反唇相讥，“死人血？我记得是你好那口。”

 

   **Sam再次打开房门时，手里多出一个装有血袋的箱子，当看到Dean还在房间里时他明显松了一口气。而Dean只是坐在墙边，微微睁开眼睛虚弱地瞥了他一眼。**

**他注意到Dean的脸色异常苍白，嘴唇乌青，四肢看起来虚软无力。**

**“Dean，你怎么了？”Sam感觉到异样后连忙跑过去抚上Dean的脸，发现Dean本应该冰凉的脸颊竟微微发烫，额上布满了汗水。正当他疑惑的时候，他发现不远处用来盛放死人血的瓶子翻倒着，不禁失声叫了出来，“你喝了死人血？！”**

**“我快坚持不住了，如果不这样我就会跑出去杀人……我不能……”Dean那双绿眼睛几乎失去了神采，他痛苦地皱了一下眉，强压下呕吐的欲望，“我不能让你失望。”**

**Sam感到鼻子一酸。他轻轻抹去Dean额上的汗珠，吻了吻Dean被汗水濡湿的发丝，“没事了，Dean，没事了。”**

**他将Dean抱起来放到床上，让Dean靠在自己怀里，拆开血袋的胶皮管口将血液引到Dean口中，仔细聆听着Dean的喉咙饥渴地吞咽着液体的声音。他将手捂在Dean的胸口，发现那里一片死寂，没有心脏的搏动。**

**他几乎要流泪。**

 

 “看样子你在这里过得不错。”Sam打量着Dean，看着Dean亮晶晶的双眼，“比以前气色好多了。”

 “你也是。”Dean勾起唇角，弯成一个轻佻的弧度，“你以前可是个窝囊废。”

 

**猎人们不会放过Dean，这些Sam都知道。Dean是个很有经验的猎人，他几乎可以躲过猎人们的追捕，而他唯一的弱点，正是经验并不是特别丰富的Sam。**

**于是Sam便眼睁睁地看着Dean在猎人们的注视下，往他自己的胳膊上注射了一管死人血，然后将脖颈伸到猎人面前，而Sam只能被紧紧绑在椅子上，徒劳地挣扎着怒吼着。**

**“对不起。”Dean的眼中带着浓得化不开的悲伤和不舍，“永别了，Sammy。”**

 

 “你怎么能来到这里——能来到炼狱？我死之前你可是人类。”Dean疑惑地歪了歪头，随后惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“难道你……！”

 Sam露出口中锋利的，属于吸血鬼的尖牙，“要和我来个kiss吗，baby？”

 Dean呆呆地望着他，震惊地说不出话。

 

   **Sam不知道自己花了多长时间才从繁复的绳索中挣脱出来。他顾不得手腕脚腕上血肉模糊的擦伤，直直地扑向地上Dean冰冷的尸体。他轻轻捧起Dean被砍断的头颅，看到Dean曾经美丽灵动的绿眼睛半张着，晶莹依旧但里面已没有了灵魂。他用自己的额头抵住Dean的额头，几乎泣不成声。**

**“Dean。”**

**那个强忍着吸血的欲望忍到将嘴唇咬破的Dean。**

**“Dean。”**

**那个宁可喝相当于毒药的死人血也不让他失望不想伤害他的Dean。**

**“Dean。”**

**那个放弃了一切只为了保护他的Dean。**

**他的哥哥，他的爱人。**

**Dean已经死去，而他们甚至无法在死后相遇。从此殊途，永不相见。**

**“死亡也不能将我们分开。”Sam喃喃地说，“对吧，Dean？”**

**他吻住Dean早已冰凉一片的嘴唇，轻轻地咬下去，在咬出的裂口处吮吸着Dean还未凝固的血液。**

**血液入口后是浓烈的苦涩，而他眼前是一团团血色的迷雾。他感觉心脏剧烈地跳动了几下然后停止，肺子似乎也不再工作，他张开嘴努力吸气也无法让窒息感消除。眼前的血色逐渐扩散，然后颜色一点点变深，直到一切都变成纯粹的黑色。不知过了多久，他猛地吸进了一口气，一切似乎都恢复了正常，除了他的感官变得无比灵敏。他抚上自己的胸膛，那里已经成为了一片混沌的虚空，他已不再是人类。**

**他笑了。**

 

 “Sam，你真是个难缠的bitch。”Dean说着，眼中噙着泪花，“我逃到哪里你都会缠着我不放，是吗？”

 Sam微笑着，把Dean拉到怀里紧紧拥住，两具没有心跳的躯体贴在一起，却无比炽热紧密。

 “Dean，炼狱里可没有桑拿浴，没有派，没有Impala。”

 “这不是炼狱。”Dean的声音闷闷地从Sam肩窝传出来，“这里是我的天堂。”

 

 

 ——THE END

 

 

 

**附赠没节操的肉番外~**

 

愿赌服输

 

“你杀了多少头？”Sam擦了擦脸上被喷溅上的血污，看着气喘吁吁的Dean，把他拉到身边拍后背顺气，“你看上去像刚跑完马拉松。”

“八头。”Dean双手撑在膝上，调整好呼吸后直起腰拍开Sam的手，微仰起头得意地冲Sam勾起唇角，“有一窝吸血鬼认出我是那个把他们送到这里的猎人，死活要跟我拼命，真是讨厌啊还得再杀他们一回。”

Sam有些好笑地看着Dean明明得意得要命却硬装在抱怨的样子，撇了撇嘴，“对啊，谁让他们倒霉遇上你了呢。”

“那你杀了多少？”Dean眼睛亮亮地看着Sam，一脸期待。

“十八。”

“什么？！”Dean差点跳起来，“一个小时杀十八头怪物？！这不可能！”

Sam不说话，笑吟吟地看着Dean气鼓鼓地抓着毛刺刺的短发原地打转，在Dean准备溜走时准确地伸长胳膊一把将他捞回来抱住，下巴搭在Dean的肩上，在Dean耳边轻轻吹气，“愿赌服输。”

Dean不甘心地抬脚狠狠踩上Sam的脚面，Sam痛得一哆嗦，偏头咬住Dean的耳垂，惹得Dean一声惊呼。

“轻点！你的牙可比以前锋利多了，”Dean捶了一下Sam的后背，“你这是要给我打个耳洞吗？”

“对不起。”Sam毫无诚意地道着歉，从耳后一路吻过Dean的脖子，停留在脆弱的锁骨上慢慢啃咬，尖尖的牙齿在上面划开一道细小的伤口，随后伸出舌尖在伤口处舔舐。

Dean顺从地仰起头感受着Sam唇齿间的动作，享受着Sam带给他的酥麻疼痛和濡湿舒适，这让他不禁发出一声喘息般的呻吟。

Sam听到Dean的呻吟后突然停止了啃咬。他放开怀里的Dean，带着笑意伸出舌尖，轻轻扫过下嘴唇。

Dean感到一阵口干舌燥，睁大眼睛疑惑地看着Sam。

Sam开始慢条斯理地脱去自己身上的衣服。外套，衬衫，T恤，他的动作不慌不忙，Dean见他脱衣服于是也开始动作，却被Sam制止了。

“不，Dean，一会儿我给你脱。我们之前可是定好了，输的一方要无条件服从赢的一方的全部要求，这可是你想出来的。”

“Shit.”Dean愤愤不平地停下手上的动作，“你怎么可能杀掉十八……”

“Shhh.”Sam笑着用一根手指压住Dean的嘴唇，“要求一，不许提问题。”

Dean不情不愿地闭上了嘴巴，而看着Sam有着古希腊雕塑般优美肌肉的身材一丝不挂地呈现在他面前时，他居然像个姑娘似的红了脸。他不自在地咽了一口口水，默默扭过头，不想让Sam看到他脸上的红晕。

Sam伸手抓住Dean的腰带将他拉近，解开皮带上的金属扣和牛仔裤上的拉链，发现Dean的欲望已经开始苏醒。他隔着内裤轻轻抚摸了一下，把头伸过去吻了吻Dean发烫的脸颊， “你很期待嘛，Dean。”

“你还说我。”Dean翻了个白眼，对着Sam的胯下抬起下巴，“你不也一样。要做就快点哪来这么多废话……呜！”

还没等Dean说完，Sam便飞快地将Dean的牛仔裤连同内裤一起褪到脚踝，张口含住了Dean的阴茎前端，舌尖在阴茎头画着圈，用两只大得惊人的手掌从后面包住Dean圆润白皙的臀瓣。

Dean感觉阴茎被温暖潮湿的口腔包裹着，舒适和满足让他的呼吸变得深而悠长，他不禁将手指插入Sam柔软光滑的发丝间，轻轻推动Sam的头想要更多。而在他享受地呻吟着的时候，他的阴茎从Sam口中滑了出去，这让他不满地扯了一下Sam的头皮。

“要求二，不许发出声音。”Sam跪在地上抬眼看着Dean那双略带愠怒却因情欲变得迷离的绿眼睛，轻颤的睫毛让Sam的施虐欲高涨。于是他放在Dean臀瓣上的双手猛地揉掐了一下，Dean张口要骂又被Sam一眼瞪了回去。

Sam再次含住Dean的阴茎时Dean的身体明显紧紧地绷了起来。Sam吮吸的同时抬眼观察Dean的表情，发现他的眉头皱在一起，粉红色的眼睑不安地颤动着，牙齿紧紧叩住红润的嘴唇不让自己发出声音。Sam满意地弯了弯眼角，右手顺着Dean的臀缝一点点探入，在Dean紧致干燥的小穴里以极小的幅度左右摆动着一点点深入，随后慢慢伸入第二根、第三根手指，三根手指旋转着擦过前列腺时Dean忍不住哼出了声。

Sam又将Dean的阴茎吐了出来，手指依然留在Dean的身体里，慢慢地在刚才让Dean发出声音的那一点上摩擦，在Dean又一次从喉咙深处发出呻吟时突然将手指抽离。

Dean气愤地睁开眼睛，怒瞪着Sam。

“我们现在在炼狱，这里很危险。”Sam露出两个纯良无害的可爱酒窝，“要求三，你要观察周围的环境。”

Dean真想推开Sam骂娘不干了，而他也真这么做了。但他被怒（欲）火冲昏了头忘了他的裤子还在脚踝处缠着，于是失去了平衡直直栽向地面，摔进了Sam强壮的臂弯中。

Sam几乎要笑出声。他把Dean的身体扶起，随手剥去了Dean的皮夹克和衬衫，隔着T恤揉捏着Dean早已坚硬得像没成熟的樱桃一样的乳尖，压低了声音发问，“有怪物在周围出现吗？”

Dean还真的仔细地环顾了一下四周，乖乖地回答，“没有。”

“很好。”Sam抬起Dean的下颌吻住Dean的双唇，撬开牙齿将舌头伸进Dean的口腔细细品尝，顺势将Dean推到一边的树干上。

Dean只隔了一层薄T恤的脊背被撞得生疼，他狠狠咬了Sam的下唇在Sam吃痛惊呼时将他推开，“嘿，小心点！”

“哦，对不起。”Sam擦擦嘴唇上流出的血，依旧毫无诚意地道着歉。他将Dean身上残余的衣物除去，站在Dean的面前，用深邃墨绿的眼睛直视着Dean。Dean在Sam火热的目光下抿了抿嘴唇。

“现在呢，有没有情况？”

Dean粗略环顾了一下周围，“没有。”

Sam突然低头像小狗一样伸出舌头舔了舔Dean丰满莹润的嘴唇，抓起Dean的手臂放在自己的脖子上，“抱紧我。”

Dean用双臂环住了Sam的脖颈，随后感到Sam的手又包住了他的臀部，发力将他整个人抬起，他下意识抬起双腿缠住了Sam的腰，同时Sam已经半勃起的阴茎一下子挤进了他的身体。

疼痛让Dean克制不住低呼了一声。Sam鼓励般吻了吻他紧紧皱起的眉心，停下动作，等待Dean的身体适应他的硕大。当Dean的身体逐渐由紧绷变得放松时，Sam尝试着动了动，发现Dean的表情不再因疼痛而扭曲。

“现在呢，有怪物靠近吗？”Sam故意等Dean的目光扫视周围环境时猛地一挺腰。

Dean被突然深入的异物吓了一跳，双腿紧紧夹住Sam柔韧的腰肢，同时收缩着肠壁，张了一下嘴没有发出声音。

“Dean，我在等你的回答哦。”Sam不紧不慢地抽插着，每一下都擦过让Dean神魂颠倒的敏感点，在Dean发出呜咽般的呻吟时凑到他的耳边，“别忘了要求二……不许发出声音。”

Dean像噎住了一样停止了呻吟。他用水气氤氲的大眼睛看着Sam，眼泪终于忍不住流了出来。他哭着用大腿内侧蹭着Sam的腰，“Sam……求你快点……你个小变态！”

Sam低头看了看抵在自己小腹上的那根阴茎，噗嗤一声笑了出来，捏紧Dean的富有弹性的臀瓣，开始快速地抽插起来。Dean再也抑制不住呻吟声，他被Sam顶得脊背一下一下撞击着树干，疼痛和快感一起袭来，他终于尖叫着射了出来。

Sam发出一声低吼，手指几乎要嵌到Dean的皮肤里，同时也到达了高潮。

两人一起筋疲力竭地倒在了落满枯叶的地上，Sam将阴茎退出了Dean满是精液的后穴，松松地环住Dean的腰，双手交叉在Dean软软的肚皮上。

 

“我说Sam，你不喜欢我做爱时发出声音？”

“不。我喜欢你的呻吟，喜欢极了。”

“那为什么……”

“我更喜欢你努力抑制却抑制不住的呻吟声。”O(∩_∩)O

“你这个小变态……对了，你怎么做到一个小时杀十八头怪物的？”

“Dean你知道有一种怪物叫美杜莎吗？我杀了两只。”

“！！！！什么！！！你杀了两只九头怪你跟我说你杀了十八头怪物？！”

“是你说的啊，砍下的头才算数，我砍下了十八个头啊……”

“…………”

“Dean，你不要捶地……”

 

 

——THE END

 

 


End file.
